


Eggs in a Basket

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, gentle kisses, sharing a blanket, sharylchow, so much goddamn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy shuffles out of bed, down the stairs, and just leans against the door jam to watch Harry cook breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs in a Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Based on artwork by SharylChow on tumblr.  
> http://sharylchow.tumblr.com/post/113601439361/pay-attention-eggsy-harry-i-just
> 
> Go give this lovely some looooooove.
> 
> Also, anyone who wants to draw some fluff for this, or some dirty dirty smut, please do! I'd die happy!

Eggsy rolled over in bed, hand patting the cool sheets where Harry should have been. JB snorted from atop the young man's head at being jostled. Eggsy cracked an eye, confirming that no, Harry was definitely not in bed where he should have been. It took some impressive wiggling and a few spots of nearly faceplanting off the bed, but Eggsy eventually managed to pull on Harry's much larger pajama set from his place beneath the covers.

That done, Eggsy burritoed himself in the comforter, tucked the snoring JB to his chest, and shuffled from the warm bedroom, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

He may or may not have slid most of the way down the stairs on his arse like a five year old.

Harry was humming quietly to himself as he cooked. A crimson apron was tied around his waist and his shirt sleeves were rolled up the the elbow. His hair wasn't yet coiffed and looked exactly like fingers had recently snarled it up. Eggsy was rather fond of his handiwork in that area.

He leant against the door-jam for a while, JB whistling his quite snorted against his chest. Eggsy enjoyed the quiet of Harry's home, their home, broken only by the sizzle of breakfast and Harry's soft humming. He took in the long, lean line of Harry's frame. He was well built, more for speed than strength. But his shoulders were broad and beneath the soft contours of his clothes were firm muscles.

Eggsy was Harry's opposite. He was broad and barrel chested with thick legs. Rather than speed Eggsy was built more for power. He did well enough being as flexible as he was, and his speed was decent given his training and parkour practice.

Shifting and settling JB more comfortably Eggsy tugged his blanket closer.

Harry flipped the food and turned to look directly at him, one brow raised. "Are you planning on standing there all day?"

Eggsy's cheeks flushed and he shrugged, looking away. "Didn't think you heard me."

"Tch, Eggsy, I'm fairly certain our neighbours heard you." He smirked at Eggsy's groan and facepalm. "What _were_ you doing anyway?"

"Ah, umm." Eggsy purposefully jostled JB who gave a _blart_ and tried to wiggle free of Eggsy's arms. The blond let him down and wrapped the blanket tighter. "Whatcha makin?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Terrible distraction, Eggsy." His lover shrugged and Harry let it slide. He went back to breakfast.

The younger man watched his lover flip whatever he was cooking and set it aside before shuffling up and leaning heavily against Harry's back. The older Kingsman chuckled and raised an arm, letting Eggsy wriggle in front before leaning back against Harry.

 

Breakfast never made it to the table. They stood curled together at the counter eating their Eggs in a Basket and feeding each other bits, licking fingertips suggestively. Eggsy shared his blanket with Harry, wrapping them together until they were one mass of giggling warmth. Harry used his height to his advantage, nuzzling Eggsy’s hair and peppering his forehead and temples with kisses and nuzzles.

“Did you ‘ave any plans for today?” Eggsy pressed a kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw before snuggling into the crook of his lover’s neck.

“Hmm, not really. I had hoped to spend today at home with you.” Harry held Eggsy closer and nuzzled against the side of Eggsy’s face.

“Mmm, good. ‘Cus I was feelin’ a nap, sound good to you?”

“What? A nap? You just got up!”

“Pfft, but now I have a belly full of delicious food and i’m feeling all kinds of cuddly.”

Harry heaved a sigh and tossed his head back. His fingers found Eggsy’s sides and pressed in, eliciting a yelp from his young lover. Eggsy laughed and wriggled half heartedly. He batted at Harry’s hands. Pushing upwards onto his toes Eggsy pressed his mouth Harry’s. The older man’s palms settled on Eggsy’s waist, drawing him in. Eggsy nipped at Harry’s lower lip.

“So...bed?”

“Hmm, I think you’ve managed to convince me.” Harry untangled himself from the blanket, leaving Eggsy wrapped up. Then, in one smooth move, he knocked Eggsy’s legs out from under him and swept his lover up into a bridal carry. Eggsy managed a yelp and clung to Harry’s shirt. “Tally ho?”

“You cheeky bugger.”

Harry made record time to the bedroom, where they stayed for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
